The present invention relates generally to protecting code and data on a computer system and network, and more particularly to storing a network encrypted data object on an encrypted file system.
The Internet is one of the most powerful tools used today. It may be one of the most significant tools driving business, economic, and social change. However, like many tools the Internet is subject to errors and misuse. Protecting data and software on a computer system and over networks from other software, including software that an attacker may be able to introduce into a targeted computer system is of concern.